The Tale of Snake Fangs and Steaming Mist
Roshi Hoshigaki and Yasuki Hatake were headed to Kirigakure to discuss negotiations with their respectful villages. The Land was covered with mist, which obscured the visibility of several humans and only a few inhabitants lived there. Most of them had poor eye-sight but a powerful hearing. The forests nearby were silent, until two shadows broke it with their grumps. The two were sitting on a low rock trying to empty the jar of sake. The Eldest of the duo, Taiyō Senju , broke the silence with his grinn, "What we are doing here is of great secret to the World Government isn't it ? What do you plan ?". The younger of the duo, but a man confused to be history himself and a former Kage of one of the leading villages of the World Government stood up tossing away his jar of sake, said with a authoritative tone "What I want to do with that thing, if of no concern to you ? remember you are only my pawn.....", his words were broken down with Taiyō's cough. Kiba changed his tone of speech to a more friendlier version, "Well, we both know whats going to happen and at the better of it". The two then began walking towards a land, identified has the Home of the Mist. Roshi sat his large sword down against the table with Yasuki, representing Konoha, sitting to his right and all around the table were strong representatives from the other villages and at the head of the table was the Mizukage and negotiations about certain new policies amongst themselves. As the two strangers approached the lands, their eyes fell on a huge security around the Land, "What kind of negotiations are going on ?, did we pick up the wrong date ?" Taiyō murmered. "It was this, that I actually wanted to intervene this meeting." was the quick reply from Kiba, "Kirigakure is holding a small meeting with Kaichūgakure a small nation, what they are discussing is a top- secret even Shibushi are trying to find out. If possible, this would be our potential gain for a certain individual's attack.". With that Taiyō hid behind the tree's, to get undetected has he tapped into his Jinchū form. With his newly gained sensory powers, he took notice of a huge gathering of chakra in a certain place. "I can see that they aren't playing any games, so we got a huge thing to settle with." Taiyō said with a huge smile of his face. Kiba smiled back, "Now do you thing ? Didn't I get any better option for an adventure like this ? With my status has a Shibushi of the World Government, we can explore this to hell", "We are here for one main purpose" came the quick reply from Taiyō who had now de-activated his Kurama form. "Yes, I know Taiyō please don't spoil the fun" Kiba said has he leaned of the tree, trying to take rest for a while. Roshi's sword, Samehada started twitching to roshi's side and whispered to Yasuki, "Samehada is sensing some intense dangerous chakra somewhere outside the village think we should let everyone know" to which Yasuki replied, "maybe Shindoi so he can keep everyone out of our way but other than that no" Taiyō took uneasy steps has he and old man Shinzui took their heels towards the Main Gate of the Hidden Mist. "You could have used that technique to enter straight in" Was the voice by Taiyō. "Straining myself is a big deal, we need inside support. thats how things work, young man !" said Shinzui, as they awaited a tall young man, with fair complexion coming towards them. "Alls done, the entrance was guarded by twenty members of the elite guard platoon" the man said laughing, "I said "was" didn't I ?" the man continued. Shinzui smiled at the young man, with Taiyō watching in fear the Uchiha's actions. With nothing to loose, Shinzui awakened his glowing three tomoed Sharingan for a moment, hypnotizing the man into commingling suicide. "Before things get interesting my man, lets move" Shinzui said has he gestured his ally to move to the Village. Taiyō simply touched the cheek of the dead fella before moving towards the Villge and entering it without much difficulty. Roshi looked at a map of the village and was aware of where all of the Guards for the village were and decided that he and Yasuki will visit the guard stations and get to know the guards themselves. "So lets see !" paused Shinzui, "Our target is necessarily at East Sector 23A, and the meeting of the Kage Meeting is at 15Z sector CP9 base. So we can easily avoid early confrontation with the Kage's by moving via Route 4 taking on guards in 17B,16C in the process." discussed Shinzui his most well thought plan of action. "Well, not necessarily that...." said Taiyō in a eager confrontation, "I sense two individuals with strong chakra appearing this zone, one is having a chakra feel of a Bijū, while another one, particularly looks like a Kage-being". "Bijū is it Kurama ? do you sense evil intent ?" Shinzui asks in rather surprise, smiling at the thought of a Bijū in front of his eyes. Taiyō concentrating hard , choking in between, "Well, they spot us, I can sense that we are discovered and they are following our way at a rate in which they may reach us out in thirty minutes. The Bijū chakra isn't malevolent, rather calm.". "Thats a pretty discovery you have, using only one technique, I can't imagine you using half a dozen of your jutsu's which would help us out ruling the country. You are Konoha's greatest shinobi I have ever seen". Shinzui prepared to rest out in a restaurant nearby waiting for the two individuals to show up. The Kokuō spoke to Yasuki saying "Im sensing 2 strong chakra's and one seems familiar somehow" then yasuki whispered the same message to Roshi as they walked down the street heading to a restuarant to have something to eat, went in and sat down and told the waitress to have everyone leave the restuarant if they didn't want to get involved but to do it without causing a scene and sat in the booth right behind the other 2 that were sensed. Shinzui glanced over at the door, "its been thirty minutes already, sense anything ?" he asked Taiyō who was smiling, "Yes,.. sure,... they are near the door". Shinzui took a deep breath looking at a familiar face, "By Bijū, I hope you are talking about the Gobi aren't you ?" Shinzui asks the surprized Taiyō, who responds with a affirmative, questioning on how Shinzui had guessed it. Shinzui smiling notices the Ocakage, but seemingly pushes the thought aside has he moves towards Yasuki, "Ol pal, How ya duin ?" he questions has Taiyō pushes in the bills to the waitress thinking on how he gets to pay the bill every time the Chiekage escapes. Taiyō then rushes aside to hear the conversation interestingly started by the quiet person he had ever seen. Yasuki looked up and said "life's been good old friend! how bout you?"